ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Diehard
Bob Diehard is a tough fighter. He mixes brawling, grappling, submission snd power all into one unstoppable package. Diehard is best known for his talking in which he can rip the oponnent to sheds. When Hells bell's hits a fear is struck into the opponent like none other. Blood is the only way out. No pins no submissions just blood. =Life before the pros= Not much is known about Diehard. All we know about his childhood is his father died when Diehard was 10 making life hard for the boy. Wrestling was the only thing to turn to. He wrestled in the 180 class in high school and the heavyweight class in college. =Carrer= XWE and TXW Diehard broke out into the scene in 2005 in TXW feuding with the boss and winning the Television Title before it went down. From there he jumped to IWE and won the champion ship in a 10 man cage match. IWE became XWE. Diehard defended his title week after week while having a lusious love affair wit his girlfriend Big Puppies. Reaper and Diehard had a big long feud after Reaper kidnapped his girlfriend. Diehard won her back. Soon after he turned on the crowd throwing the title on the ground and calling it a piece of scrape metal. He then went at it with Reaper again. Diehard finally lost the title and regaining the title the next week. From here Diehard feuded with the big headed newcomer Asylum whom he dropped the title to and lost the 31 contendership match. Asylum gave Reaper the title. For here on Diehard went to feuding with Hoho and capturing the hardcore title from Hoho in a vicious match. While the Hardcore guatlet was going on Diehard was in a #1 contendership match vs Hoho who cheated to win so the descion was reversed was reversed. Diehard proclamied that he will drop the Hardcore title for a shot at greatness. In the last show the match never took place. Giving reaper the right as the last XWE Champion before it fell through. FCW Diehard always felt resentment towards Reaper. Diehard came back feeling that if the match had gone as planned he would have won. It was Diehard's game not Reaper's. In the fist Warzone Diehard got his wish going off against Reaper in the First match of a Race to the Gold Tournament. The match was well fought and Reaper won by the skin of his teeth. Nights after, Diehard had a religious experience in which his eyes opened and he saw the light. Diehard came in for Warzone II a changed man. Diehard went toe to toe with Ace Richard's. Ace kept changing personas causing him to rejuvenate . Diehard saw his change with Ace on the announce Table and hit a diving elbow through. He pinned and got the victory. After the show a Hispanic man wearing a mask ran up and shot Diehard while he was eing carted out on a strecher. All Diehard saw of him were his deafening blue eyes. Diehard was scheduled to wrestle Hoho that week and was cleared to wrestle as the bullet barely grazed him. Just Days before the show Diehard was involved in a car crash. Diehard recognized the man that hit him as the Man that shot him by the deafening Blue eyes. The man pulled a gun on Diehard and started shooting. Diehard Gained cover by his car and grabbed his gun. He chased the man down the street and into a building. Diehard recorded the conversation where the man who was the son of a widespread gang leader. Diehard captured the gang leader and turned him into the cops along with the recording. The recording helped them to capture other gangleaders. Diehard showed up at Warzone III and defeated Hoho to make a 3 way tie in the points with Reaper, Hoho, and Himself who all tag this week in a Six man Tag vs Toni, Bhati, and Ace. This week is Breaking point the person who makes the pin will be declared the First FCW Champion. =BWA,UCW,XWF= BWA was short lived as Diehard only wrestled two matches. He left for personal reasons. Both UCW and XWF were short lived yet Diehard has come back he is yet to redebute. =PCW= Diehard has yet to debute. Category:Wrestlers